1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a heating device for a clamp, and more specifically, this invention relates to a heating device for use with a clamp used during laminating of substrates.
2. State of the Art
In the manufacture of laminated articles, an adhesive layer is disposed at the interface between two substrates to be laminated. The two substrates are then clamped in place at selected intervals along their length while the adhesive cures using, for example, multiple C-clamps. The adhesives typically used, are specialty glues that require tight temperature control over a fairly narrow temperature range with specific requirements in order for the adhesive to have and maintain its intended strength and glue properties. Conventional methods for curing these types of specialty glues have included the use of heat lamps and forced heated air. These curing procedures have disadvantages.
Among these disadvantages is the heating of the entire laminated pieces to aid in the curing process is accomplished by use of heat lamps. The use of heat lamps results in a great deal of wasted energy since most of the heat is lost into the surrounding environment. Utilizing heat lamps causes uneven heating, uneven curing and, thus, uneven bonding, resulting in an inferior laminated product that is likely to crack and break due to the lack of tight temperature control of the heat application of the glue itself. Alternatively, use of heated forced air across the substrates to reach the desired temperature range has been employed. This approach has the same disadvantages as the use of heat lamps.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of tools and methods for laminating substrates for an improved heating device.